His Beautiful Rose
by Charboday
Summary: The Master and Rose Tyler are just two broken people, but with each other just maybe they can be fixed. After Doomsday for Rose, before Utopia for the Master. Rated T for it being sort of dark.


**His Beautiful Rose**

**Hey fellow Whovians, I know, the Master and Rose is a bit unusual, but that's what I like about them. Yes, I'm for Rose and the Doctor (9 more than 10) but I like to think that Rose and the Master would be good together, as well. Complete opposites, you know. I feel like they would balance each other and and would be good for each other. The cruel and twisted Time Lord just needs someone to love him. As does the poor sad child need to be loved by someone. So, yeah, I really like writing about these two. Anyways, onto the story! **

**Just kidding, disclaimer first. I don't anything but the clothes on my back. BBC owns Doctor Who. I just wish with my two hearts I could own Doctor Who, sadly that will never happen. So, in the meantime, to try and forget I own nothing, I shall right about two sad characters who, in my opinion, are perfect for each other. Carry on, I hope you guys enjoy!**

When the Master first met Rose Tyler, he had planned to break her. He wanted to shatter his enemies companion, his true love. Even though the Doctor never admitted it, he knew he loved her. His love for her was true, and he wanted to bring her back to him, completely destroyed.

That plan flew out the door pretty quickly, though. Once he figured out a way to get to the other universe, he'd hunted her like prey. Upon watching, he could see he could never break her. He was far too late, she was already broken. She was so alone, her eyes betrayed her smiles, her laugh. Within their depths he could see an ineffable pain and unshed tears that tore at her very soul, and in turn, his as well, our what was left of it. Her heart had broken long ago and he knew there was no way he could hurt her any more than this. Even if it was possible, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it.

He found himself falling for this child, for that's what she was. He discovered that Bad Wolf had left a permanent mark upon this little human, she could no longer age nor die. Rose Tyler had become an immortal being. His hearts swelled with sadness for her, she would watch everyone she loves die while remaining an ageless empty child, however he couldn't stop the giddy excitement with the knowledge that they could be together forever.

At first, she hadn't trusted him, quite right, too. Then, as time wore on and his persistence never faltering, she gave in and became friends with him. Shortly afterwards, she began confiding in him. He was always there for her, comforting her and giving her a shoulder to cry on. They became close, to the point where they spent most of their days together. They needed each other like the air they breathe. He would follow her around like a lost puppy and she always accepted him with open arms.

When he was with her, she held the drums at bay, and he in turn fought away her loneliness. Never before had he realized how completely broken he was, but she made him see it without meaning to. Yet he felt whole with her by his side. He knew as long as she's there, he will never feel that incomplete way he'd been, that for so long had gone unnoticed, or maybe he just denied the truth. He wasn't quite sure. Honestly though, he didn't care, he just never wanted to be that way again. Just thinking of it makes him shudder so he could never leave her. He was a man addicted, she his drug. He'd rather die than be without her. He wasn't going to be in this universe forever, though.

Unfortunately, he'd have to tell her who he really was if he wanted to keep her. When he told her she showed mild shock but accepted it quickly. She said there was always something a bit off about him, something familiar. Still, she remained by his side, she was his faithful and loyal companion, now. There was no chance of him ever escaping his love for her now. Once she accepted who he really was, he was done for. He would never give her up.

Eventually, he brought her back to her old universe, but not to rub it in the Doctor's face. In fact, he no longer cared to make the Doctor suffer. When he very reluctantly asked Rose if she wanted to leave him to go back to her Doctor, she said no. Instead, telling him he could never get rid of her now. It was a good thing she said no, because he highly doubted he could give her to him. Not without ripping his hearts into a million pieces. Death would have surely followed her departure, he would not be able to live knowing his beautiful Rose chose a different man, let alone the Doctor, over him.

For now and always, she belonged to him, and he belonged to her. The Master's Rose and the Wolf's Master. Two broken halves that mended each other and made a whole. They had changed for the better. Forever by each other's sides, fighting to protect each other. Never once does the love of these once lonely individuals falter. It remains strong until the ends of the universe.

The end of the universe is unfortunately where they get separated and the Master is forced to turn himself into a human. A bitter human by the name of Professor Yana. Without his love, the drums will return, along with the hate. Until the two lovers find each other again, the world, any world, is no longer safe because they are willing to rip apart every universe until they're at each other's sides again. The destructive Master just wants his Bad Wolf, that's all he ever wanted. And even as a human, he knew he was missing something. That's why when the Doctor comes and he becomes a Time Lord, he again goes back to his old ways.

Forever, planets, whole civilizations will crumble at the their feet. Without each other they are nothing, but the true Destroyer of Worlds. As he's wrecking havoc as the Prime Minister all he thinks about is her, until the day he is reunited with his beautiful Rose he will kill and enslave these people. Make them bow before him, but can Rose and him really be blamed? After all, what else are they supposed to do with all their anger at the unfair way the universe plays with their lives? In their minds, insanity has taken over without each other, and they believe everyone deserves to die. So, they continue to kill until a certain Doctor can stop their rampages and reunite them once more.

**Well, that's it. I hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
